


Karma

by Yandere (Yeedere)



Category: Your Boyfriend (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad First Date, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non binary Reader, Optional gender, Verbal Abuse, Yandere, gender neutral reader, idk how else to tag this tbh, please bare with me lmao, this is my first ever fanfic so, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeedere/pseuds/Yandere
Summary: Player-Chan is an asshole to YB, they toy around with his feelings it's plain and simple. In the video game, the player does exactly that (with the choices you are given), so I wanted to expand on that. How far can the player really go with verbally abusing YB, and how much he can take until he snaps."Player-Chan" is unisex, so you can pick their gender, etc. But in the story, the player will be known as MC. Also note that regardless of gender, I call the Reader; "Player-Chan", "Reader-Chan", "Y/N", "F/N", "MC", etc. just for fun lmao. I might add Your Girlfriend into this somewhere down the line, and I might add smut too, but it's not determined just yet.
Relationships: Your Boyfriend/Player (Your Boyfriend), Your Boyfriend/Reader (Your Boyfriend), Your Boyfriend/You (Your Boyfriend)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Shitty dinner date.

**Author's Note:**

> (Please note that in the live streams' dialogue everything cuts off by your choice here. Either you reject him at the park and you meet him at a flower shop, or you accept him at the park and meet up with him at a vintage diner. A close friend helped me with deciding so you’ll be accepting his strange offer.) 
> 
> This is based on the dialogue found in the live streams, but specifically, this one (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZ1r2tn3xCE), because they display more dialogue than the other two streams. Other two streams are (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paJS3CY4-_k), and (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNPxiva0WUM.)

·₊˚｡✧✨👁✨✧｡˚₊·  
**If you see this on any other sites than ao3, then it is stolen.  
(Report any copypastes to me immediately if you find any,  
and I'll personally have it taken down. Thank you.)**  
·₊˚｡✧✨👁✨✧｡˚₊·

It was a Sunday, life had been extremely hectic lately; your family, once again, was starting a feud over silly things, your roommate brining randos into the apartment, and to top it all off? Both you and your roommate’s rent was late for the millionth time, all this stress had started to affect your sleeping patterns. 

So you decided to take a break at the park, a little self care if you will. You took a seat at (your favorite spot in the park, which was left untouched by people and overall empty), the far end away from everyone, you had honestly wanted a break from the world for a moment. Pondering a bit on how you’d get a new job, especially since getting a new job became more difficult with each passing day.

After a while, you decide to take a nap, and think more about it while you would walk home. Time passed, and soon it was evening. Once you woke up, you decided to lay there for a bit enjoying the silence with your eyes kept closed, until you felt someone sit next to you. A bit freaked out, you opened your eye and glared at the man towing over you a nervous expression on his face. “Whoa! Hey take it easy, it’s just me.” He then gives you an awkward smile, scooting closing to you, and you unconsciously lean back in annoyance. 

“You’re a jumpy one, aren’t ya?” He asks still smiling. You stay still and silent, eyeing at him making sure he doesn’t have any weapons on him of any sort, then he speaks up once more; “Sooo... are you waiting for a family member, or a friend?”, he continued staring down the very far away path, “Seems kind of odd for you to be sitting here all alone like this, and far away from the jogging track.” 

You then glare harder at him, wondering as to whether he’s sane or not. But then you decide to give him a benefit of the doubt, and answer his question with a sigh; “No, I’m just getting some alone time to myself. Life has been pretty intense lately.” After speaking you decide he seems like a friendly guy, thinking you can’t judge him because after all you do seem like a creep as well, for sitting in the dark during the parks' after hours. Hell, you might’ve even seemed like a weirdo to him.

After a moment of silence he finally breaks it with, “L-Look. I know this is sudden. Very sudden. But if your free time extends throughout tonight, can I have the pleasure in taking you out to dinner?”

 _‘Nevermind’,_ you sourly think, _‘he’s the weird one.’_

“What? Why??”, you huff out at him, immediately wanting an explanation for his extremely stupid question. “Well”, he smiles happily to you, “I’m your boyfriend.” He seemed less awkward than before, and more stupid by the minute to you. “Isn’t that why you’re here?”, he continued. 

_‘My boyfriend???’,_ you frustratingly thought, _‘Why on Earth is he assuming we were already a thing??’_

You didn’t think twice about what you said next, with a hungry mind on free food, and knowing you had nothing else to do, you blurted out, “Umm, dinner does sound good...”

“That’s great!”, he cheered taking your hand into his, “I’ll see you tonight at 7pm! You’ve just made this man very happy!” He then kissed your hand and let go of it, jumping off the bench and looking as if he won the lottery.

“Oh! Right! I guess I should tell you where we’re meeting. I’m just so excited!”, he exclaims still beaming, “Uhh how about that old diner down town? It’s nice and quiet, so no one will disturb us. You know where it’s at, you work there after all. See ya tonight!” He called out running off before you could even reply. 

Thinking about the last few sentences he had told you, with such a knowing smile, made shivers go up your spine. 

It was 7pm, and you felt unusual meeting up with someone at a place you worked. Especially when you barely knew them and they knew you worked there. 

_’Maybe he was another customer I never paid much attention too?’,_ you wondered, _'I did that so often, even towards regulars. Maybe he was building up the courage to ask me out, but everyday but kept losing his nerve?’_ It was a cute thought, but you weren’t really sure if you wanted a relationship at the moment.

After taking a seat near the jukebox, in an attempt to relax yourself, you stared at the old fashioned neon light clock above it as the time passed by. After a few minutes, you decided to buy yourself a milkshake to sip on as you waited. At the same time, you then saw him rush in through the doors, out of breath as if he ran down the entire block while holding a box carefully in his arms. He then stood by the doors franticly looking around, as though he assumed you had already left because of his tardiness. 

Sighing quietly, you then waved him to come over, once his eyes met yours he smiled in relief as he hurried to take a seat across from you. “You’re late”, you bluntly stated. Worriedly frowning, he replied, “I-I know, I’m so sorry! I had to make a quick stop.” Still out of breath, clearly he assumed to have ran after realizing how late he was.

Smiling timidly at you, he then placed the white box he was carrying beforehand onto the table and slid it over to you. “Here, I bought this for you. It was creepy enough for me to ask you for a date on the spot, so I thought I might get you something as a way of apologizing...”

“I-If all of this was awkward for you, of course”, he nervously added. 

_‘He got something for me? Really? It better not be severed fingers or anything’,_ your pessimistic thoughts once bubbling to the surface.

While he smiled at you, you then opened the box to take a peek. Inside was two long stemmed, deep red, fresh roses. The thorns cut off on both of their stems, and tied together by a black silk ribbon. He smiled, even more, when you carefully took the roses out of the box, enjoying their sweet scent.

But then you decided to play the asshole card, wondering how things would go in amusement. “Roses? Seriously? I don’t like roses”, you rolled your eyes. Putting the roses back into the box and leaving them like that. He then frowned in worry, taking the box back, while you folded your arms in fake annoyance at his pathetic display. 

“O-Oh. I’m sorry... I-I can head out and get you something else! What do you like? Daisies, sunflowers, lilies?” He desperately tried to bargain with you, while you genuinely did start to get annoyed. “Come on. You’re 5 minutes late, bought me something I didn’t even ask for, AND I had to buy myself a milkshake while waiting for you”, you sneered. “You think some cliche roses is gonna make up for this?” After hearing that, his entire posture then slumped while he held the roses to his chest, and muttered, “I-I’m so sorry. I’ll-I’ll pay for the milkshake.” He looked like a kicked puppy, literally.

 _‘He was a pathetic guy, wasn’t he?’,_ you inwardly smirked, _'bending over for me just like that to try and make it up to me.’_

After a but of awkward silence, you then asked, “How did you know I work here anyway?”, still wearing as to why he knew. “Oh, I uhh. I walk by here often almost every day. I catch little glimpses of you through the window whenever you’re working, so that’s how I know”, he cringed at his own words. “I-I mean, I try in to see you, but I lose my courage every time...”

 _’Well’,_ you sarcastically thought, _‘that’s not creepy or anything.’_

He then sunk further into his seat in shame. “I-I’m sorry”, he clutched the roses, looking into your eyes anxiety dancing through his eyes, “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll take you out to a nicer place next time, A-And I’ll be more punctual too. I promise!”

 _‘Man, he’s desperate isn’t he?’,_ you inwardly scoffed, _‘Making such offers as though he was hoping this wasn’t the end. His eyes were just begging for an answer, for a second chance.’_ Then there was that thought at the back of your head, _’But, I could go for a more expensive meal...’_ Before you could snap back, the waitress Brough over the milkshake you ordered a few minutes ago before hastily leaving. Scoffing, you then pulled the milkshake over to yourself to take a few sips, and a bite.

But you took your time, to leave him in suspense. 

As you took your time eating, you intentionally ignored him whenever he tries to start a conversation with you. _‘It was surprising that he hadn’t counted his losses and left already. He must have been very desperate to want to make it up to me.’_ You almost laughed at that thought. 

Once you finished your milkshake while licking your spoon clean, you let out a satisfied sigh and leaned back into your seat. “...Alright, I suppose I could.” He then sat back up, “R-Really? You mean it!?” You then smirked at him, “Sure, but you had better be on time next time... And bring chocolates, (and not the nutty kind.)” He then smiled in relief once you stood up from the table, and pointed to the napkin next to him. “Write your number and I might call you when I’ve got time”, you huffed.

Smiling a glad wide smile, “Y-Yes of course!”, he desperately answered. He then hurriedly got a pen, and wrote his number on the paper napkin before he handed it to you. “I’ll do better, much better next time!”, he promised. “Just pay for my shake”, you sighed while you rolled your eyes at him, before leaving. It was starting to get dark outside, and you wanted to get home before it got pitch black. While you both were at the counter as he paid, you then turned to him to ask, "What's your name?" 

"Huh?", he dumbly answered, still fumbling with his wallet. "I said", you deadpanned, "What's your name." His eyes lit up, probably thinking this was you opening up. "Oh! Um, it's Peter, although I'd prefer you call me your boyfriend", He playfully winked. You just rolled your eyes getting up from leaning on the counter, "Whatever, see you later weirdo", and left the shop.

Once you got home it was dark outside, _‘Just in time’,_ you sighed in relief. Once you opened the door, locked it, and walked into the living room; you heard your roommate and their “Study partner” having sex in their bedroom. You cursed under your breath as you walked up to their door. You standard to loudly pound on it with your fist, and yelled out, “People are trying to live here, you know!” Sighing out loud, you then stomped into your bedroom. 

With the napkin with the man’s number on it, you then sighed and put it on your side table. _‘Hmm, I wonder how much he would be able to spend at the expensive restaurant up town..’_ You closed your eyes with a plotting smirk, plotting what would happen next. Unknowingly, as you dreamed with your eyes closed in bed, a very familiar shadow appeared through your window, cascading through the lamppost outside. 

**_:)_ **


	2. Notice:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update, so just letting my readers know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm y'all for your patience, I finally got hit with inspiration yesterday while digging through y0urb0yfriend's Tumblr answers. ^^
> 
> Yes, I'm working on the second chapter right now, but please keep in mind I will be re-editing the first chapter. I wrote it while school was in session so it was rushed. Now re-reading it, it seems too fast-paced. So I'll be adding some content to it so it can mix in well with the second chapter.
> 
> I will delete this "chapter" when chapter two is finished.

Your Boyfriend = Peter  
Your girlfriend = Sarah

Your Boyfriend's cannon name is Peter, so I'll be adding a part where Player-Chan asks for his name. (Your Girlfriend's cannon name is Sarah btw, if you dig through y0urb0yfriend's archive you'll see the revealed names. It seems a bit awkward just calling them "Your Boyfriend/Your Girlfriend" so I will be calling them by their cannon names in future chapters. Although this book is for Your Boyfriend only, I might add Your Girlfriend into this and make it a love triangle, maybe.

Here's the ask if you're too lazy to dig through the archive:  
https://y0urb0yfriend.tumblr.com/post/617250639739781120/if-ybs-name-is-peter-whats-ygs-name-petra

**Author's Note:**

> I've based the dialogue off of the live streams because honestly? I can't get Pateron for private reasons, so even if I wanted to play the game when it comes out in a few days, I can't. For now, the game is for Petroen users only, so if you have it seriously consider supporting this amazing demo, thank you. https://www.blackshepherd.games/your-boyfriend/


End file.
